


The Foundlings

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din and foundlings, Din being the cool uncle, Fluff, Foundlings, Gen, Mandalorians - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din always has a moment to spare for the foundlings.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 383





	The Foundlings

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that even before Baby Yoda came along, Din was always someone who'd take the time to interact with or help the foundlings, due to being a foundling himself.
> 
> Mando'a translations are in the end notes.

Din ducked through the near-empty streets in the dawn light. Despite the early hour, there were still a few townsfolk about, and he had to be careful. The covert could not be revealed.

No one appeared to be paying him any mind. The sleepy shopkeepers were occupied setting up their wares, and those wandering the roads on reaching their destination. Taking a twisting path was only a precaution before he found one of the entrances to his people’s hidden enclave.

He nodded greetings to the two Mandalorians on guard duty when he reached them; he sighed when he recognized Paz Vizla as one of them. Paz grunted at him and tugged on the bag over his shoulder. “Took you long enough, Djarin.”

“Ran into some trouble,” he said. It wasn’t untrue. He wasn’t going to admit to Paz it was a loth-cat getting into the  _ Razor Crest, _ but he wasn’t going to lie either.

“The Armorer knows you’re coming,” said Faen. Her tone warned she wasn’t going to put up with his and Paz’s nonsense at this hour.

“I’ll go then,” he said, and left Faen and Paz behind.

Plenty of the covert were already up and awake despite the early hour. There wasn’t much sunlight down here. They went by the chrono instead of the sun, and Mandalorians were not the kind to waste time. Several were in the halls, talking quietly or playing strategy games or studying datapads, and Din could hear others moving in their quarters, likely eating the morning meal or taking turns in the few sonic showers they’d managed to construct.

Laughter suddenly broke the morning quiet, and Din couldn’t help but smile as he saw three of the foundlings chasing each other through the hallway. They were so fast, so agile already, easily dodging the adults who paid no mind to the children’s game.

“Din!” said the one in front as she spotted him. Ary had only gotten her helmet a few weeks ago, but she wore it with pride and had even painted crude stripes on it like the ones on Regan’s helmet, honoring the one who had found her. She skidded to a halt in front of him as her two companions automatically flanked her.  _ “Su’cuy, _ Din!” they chorused.

_ “Su cuy’gar,” _ he said. “I’m glad to see such good formations as soon as I get back.”

“We’ve been practicing!” said Korrh from behind Ary, bouncing on his feet. “Wanna see me wrestle?”

“Later,” he said. Korrh would tackle the nearest person if he said yes, and he was a solid boy with more enthusiasm than ability to remember that combat was best practiced in the actual combat practice room.

“I beat him yesterday,” said Ary proudly.

“I beat Ary yesterday,” said Ryna. She was quieter than her two friends, but no less willing to fight at the first opportunity. “When are you gonna come teach us again, Din?”

“Yeah, you promised!” said Korrh, planting his hands on his hips.

“I know,” said Din. “But I must do what the Armorer asks. This is the way.”

“This is the way,” the three chorused.

Ary tilted her head, and he knew she was giving him a pleading look behind her helmet. “Did you bring us anything from Lothal, Din?”

Din gave an over-exaggerated shrug, showing off the bag over his shoulder. “I might’ve found something.”

They immediately descended into loud demands to see, only stopping when he raised a hand at them. “Warrior’s discipline,” he said sternly. “This is the way.”

“This is the way!” they chorused again, snapping into a firm stance.

“May we please see?” asked Ary. She was always the ringleader and would be a fine commander one day. Korrh and Ryna nodded agreement.

Din held their gaze for an extra moment - no harm in practicing discipline - before reaching over his shoulder and pulling out the treasure he had brought just for the foundlings.

Their composure broke as soon as they saw it and they clustered around the object in his hand, reaching out to touch the rough, spiky rind.

“It’s pretty,” said Ryna, tracing the mottled patches of orange and yellow. “Is it a fruit?”

“Yes,” said Din. “It’s called meiloorun. A vendor on Lothal was selling them.”

“Are they native there?” asked Ary.

“No,” said Din. “But I’ve never seen them sold on Nevarro, at least as long as I’ve been here.”

“It looks good,” said Korrh, picking at one of the spikes. “Can we eat it?”

Din snorted. “I didn’t bring it for you to stare at.”

The kids cheered and snatched at the fruit; he barely lifted it in time. They were getting good. “I got to Din first!” snapped Ary. “I get first bite!”

“Won’t be any left once I get it!” said Korrh, puffing himself up.

“You’ll have to  _ keep _ it,” said Ryna, her hands curling into fists.

_ “Luubid,” _ said Din sharply. They all jumped and snapped back into formation. “I ought to give it to the Armorer instead,” he said sternly. “No Mandalorian would take food for themselves and let their  _ vode _ go without.”

The children shuffled on their feet; it was Ary who stepped forward first. “You are right,” she said.  _ “N'eparavu takisit, _ Din.”

_ “N'eparavu takisit,” _ Korrh and Ryna echoed.

Ary really was going to be a fine leader one day. “I expect the three of you to share this equally with each other,” he said. “You understand?”

“Yes, Din,” they chorused.

He handed the fruit to Ary, who held it with the gravity he’d give to solid beskar. “We will share it, Din.  _ Vor’e.” _

_ “Vor’e, _ Din,” said Korrh and Ryna.

“Go on, then,” he said, shooing them along. “I need to see the Armorer.”

The three ran off, already arguing over who should cut the fruit. Din sighed, but he did trust them to split it equally like he’d asked. They were already eager students of the Mandalorian way, and they’d take his words about sharing it seriously. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to negotiate the arguments between these three, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

He walked to the Armorer’s forge, nodding greetings to the other Mandalorians, though no one else stopped to chat. The Armorer was already awake and working, a child’s helmet from the look of it. It might be for Korrh; he was about to outgrow the one he already had.

Din sat and put down his bag, waiting patiently for the Armorer to finish. It was several minutes before she came and sat opposite of him. He inclined his head in respect before pulling out several New Republic credits and loth-cat pelts.

“These will suit brothers and sisters who travel to colder planets,” said the Armorer, touching the furs.

“Or they can be traded, if needed,” said Din. “I also have these.” He pulled three more meiloorun fruits from the bag. “These are for the children. Ary, Korrh, and Ryna already had their share.”

“The children will enjoy these,” said the Armorer. “It has been hard to come by fresh produce lately. This will help them grow strong.”

“As it should be,” said Din. He added, as he always did, “Please reserve some of the credits for the foundlings as well.”

“As it always should be,” said the Armorer patiently. He always asked and she always answered, and if she ever tired of him repeating a request he knew would be fulfilled, she never showed it. “This is the way.”

He thought of Ary and Korrh and Ryna and their delight over the fruit; he remembered another foundling, years ago, always grateful for the attention and care of an older Mandalorian. “This is the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a (sourced from www.mandoa.org):
> 
> Su'cuy - Hi  
> Su cuy'gar - Hello - lit. *You're still alive.*  
> Luubid - enough  
> vode - brothers/sisters/comrades  
> N'eparavu takisit - sorry (lit: I eat my insult)  
> vor'e - thanks
> 
> I love writing anything that shows off Din's squishy marshmallow center under all that beskar. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
